Blame It All On Love
by potterhead0224
Summary: Review: Steve breaks up with Evie and starts dating a Soc. Other Socs find out and plan on teaching Steve a lesson. It's up to Ponyboy to do something about it. How much will Ponyboy risk saving those he loves and fixing Steve's mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, everybody! This is my very first fanfic and I'm so excited! I decided on doing this story on the Outsiders because it is my favorite book and I read it when i was in 6th grade on my own accord. This year, I had to read it at school though and my obsession is back. In my story Johnny and Dally don't die because it is too sad *sniff, sniff*. Anyways I hope you like and enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsider. All the credit goes to S. E Hinton.

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV**

We left the hospital when the reporters finally left Johnny and me alone. I felt really sleepy but for the first time in a long time, I felt free. For a long time I had only felt fear and loneliness. However, now I was back home, I was ok with Darry, and I was finally back with Soda.

When I got out of that burning church, Johnny barely had a few seconds before the roof fell and the structure crumbled. After that, Dally almost killed us both, but Jerry and the other teachers were very thankful to us. Still, Johnny and I had to go to the hospital due to some smoke inhalation or something like that. Johnny burned one arm but otherwise he was fine. I could tell he was happy though. About saving those kids. For one thing, he wouldn't stop smiling while we were in the ambulance. Afterwards, they separated us to check on us and I couldn't see if he was still smiling.

When we got home, I got off the car and went to bed right away. I slept the minute I placed my head on my pillow. I'd forgotten how soft a bed really was.

**Two-Bit's POV:**

As I walked towards Steve's house smoking a cigarette, I wondered how this morning was going to be like. We had been visiting Soda and Darry every day since Pony and Johnny left and every morning had been the same: a tearful Soda and an aloof Darry. I sighed as I stepped on Steve's front door and knocked on it. It really wasn't early, but I didn't expect Steve to be up already.

However, I was surprised when Steve himself opened the door a few seconds later, fully dressed and ready to go. "Ready?" I asked.

"Sorry buddy," Steve answered, "I promised Evie I would meet her before work."

"But what about Soda and Darry?" I asked as he started walking away. "They need us, remember?"

"Relax, Two-Bit," he said, "I'll see Soda at work and Darry doesn't talk to us while we're there anyways."

"Yeah, they're worried about their brother and their buddies. Just like I am and like you should be too," I snapped after him as he walked down the road, with his back to me.

"Where did the funny and reckless Two-Bit go? I haven't seen him in a long time," he snapped back.

That was the truth. After Johnny and Pony left, I didn't feel like joking around anymore and stopped doing it. Not even Mickey Mouse could cheer me up anymore. I sighed for the hundredth time this week and walked the opposite way. Towards the Curtis house and my needed friends. I wouldn't really have admitted it to anyone, but right now I needed them just as much as they needed me. I felt like our gang was falling apart and the thought made me sick to my stomach.

When I arrived to the house, I opened the door and called, "Anybody home?"

"In here!" I heard a very familiar voice yell and I could've sworn that I had imagined it. But then that same voice said, "Don't slam the door."

I slammed the door, of course and ran across the hall looking for him. My eyes landed on a blond head and I kept looking for Ponyboy. Then I did a double take. The blond guy was Ponyboy! What the heck?! I ran to him, caught him by the upper arms, and swung him around. "Hey Ponyboy," I cried gleefully, "long time no see."

I only noticed he had two uncooked eggs in his hand until one flew across the room and landed on the clocked. Then the other one was crushed by my dear fellow and ran all over his hand.

"Now look what you did," he griped. "There went our breakfast. Can't you wait till I set the eggs down before you go swinging me around?" He was actually really mad which was really hilarious.

At that precise moment I heard Johnny call, "Hey, Ponyboy!" I ran out of the kitchen and bumped into him. He landed on his backside and winced in pain as I picked him up. "Hey, Two-Bit!"

"Hey, Johnnycake!" I said as I hugged him.

"Ponyboy, did you see this?" he said as he let go of me. "We're all over the newspapers! They're claiming we're heroes!"

I grabbed the newspaper from Johnny and came across an article that read: JUVENILE DELINQUENTS TURN HEROES. "Now your hair cut makes sense Pony," I said laughing as I remembered my friend's new haircut, "you guys had to get a hair cut to get your picture on the paper!" I laughed even harder as they both turned a very deep shade of red.

"Of course not!" Johnny protested. "We just didn't want to get caught." Of course, his comment did not make me stop laughing.

I only tried to control myself and wipe off my tears when Darry and Soda came in. "Hey, Two-Bit," Soda said. "Where's Steve?"

"He said he'd meet with Evie before work."

"We better get going if we don't want to be late," Darry said looking at his watch.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Soda said as he left to the room.

"I hate to leave you here by yourself, Ponyboy," Darry said slowly. "Maybe I ought to take the day off."

"I've stayed by my lonesome before. You can't afford a day off."

"Yeah, but you and Johnny just got back and I really ought to stay…"

"I'll babysit him," I interrupted. "I'll babysit them both," I said grabbing Johnny by the shoulders as he started walking away from me.

"I'm ready," Soda announced happily.

"I'm still not sure…" Darry said looking at Ponyboy and Johnny.

"What? You don't trust me?" I said acting indignant. Johnny and Ponyboy laughed at me and Darry cracked one of his rare smiles.

"Darry, we'll be late," Soda urged him.

"Ok, but don't let Ponyboy smoke more than a pack today, Two-Bit."

"Deal," I said.

"Make him take a couple of aspirins. You can go to the movies afterwards if you want."

"Darry, I get it." I said getting annoyed.

"Don't be so rough with him either and-"

"Bye!" I interrupted him, pushing him towards the door and slamming it shut. I could hear Soda laughing at Darry as they left on the car.

**Steve's POV:**

When I arrived at the DX station, I saw Sandy waiting for me. I smiled when I saw her. I hadn't seen her for a long time because Soda broke up with Sandy and I felt horrible leaving my poor, single friend behind and all alone. We used to go out a lot. It used to be Sandy, Soda, Evie, and me. Sometimes it would be just Soda and me. Oh yeah, and his stupid, tagalong brother. But when Sandy and Soda broke and Ponyboy ran away, Soda wasn't really the same. He cried all the time which was weird coming from Soda. That's why I couldn't really stand Ponyboy. It was as if he had taken Soda with him and Johnny. Because the Soda that stayed behind was unrecognizable.

"Hey, baby," I said to Evie as I reached her. She looked weird, almost as if she was guilty about something. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I was about to kiss her.

She raised her hand to stop me, and I looked at her, completely baffled. She sighed and looked at me. "Steve, we need to talk." When I didn't answer she continued. "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time and I feel horrible doing this to you right now but," a tear streamed down her cheek and I was about to wipe it from her face, but she took a step back from me and wiped it off herself. "But, this is exactly why I'm doing this. Because I feel like you don't longer care about me."

"But, Evie-"

"No, Steve. Listen to me," she interrupted me. "I know you're sad about your friends leaving and all that…" _Yeah right,_ I thought,_ I wouldn't exactly call Ponyboy my friend. More like somebody that I know, probably. But, sure, Johnny was my buddy. He was like my kid brother and he did have me worried. _

"So I decided to go out with my friends," Evie said bringing me back from my thoughts. "And I met this really great guy that since I met him I couldn't get out of my head." When she said this, I felt jealousy and anger boiling up inside me. "And since we haven't really seen each other, I decided to go out with him." My anger and jealousy intensified. "And I'm really sorry, Steve, I really am, about cheating on you because you would never do that to me," she said and multiple more tears slid down her face. "But, think that it is time that we break up."

This is when my heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. "I think it will be better for both of us if we do," she said. "You'll have time with your friends and I'll move on. But we can still be friends," she whispered looking at me with a tearful grin.

"But, Evie-" I begged.

"Steve, please don't make this any harder than it already is," she said. "We really have to move on from each other. Good bye, Steve," she said giving me one last kiss on the cheek and the love of my life walked away.

I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I wiped them off hurriedly. This was all Ponyboy's fault. That stupid kid had to run away, make me stay with a very sad Soda and now thanks to him my beloved Evie broke up with me. If I had ever had a tiny ounce of caring for that kid (which I strongly doubt it ever existed) it completely disappeared at that moment.

_Ponyboy's gonna pay me back for this, _I swore_._ _He's gonna pay me back for making me lose my best friend and Evie. _However, I never expected destiny to accomplish my promise without me even meaning to.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Review please and tell me what you think of my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Soda's POV:

When I got to the DX station, I saw Steve already busy, working on a car.

"Hey, Steve," I said grabbing some tools to help him and his early costumer.

"You're late," he responded grumpily. That was weird. Why would Steve be grumpy while working on a car?

"Sorry?" I said looking at him with a confused expression on my face. "Steve, are you alright?" I asked him a bit worried.

"No, everything's fine," he answered stony faced.

"You bet," I said smiling. "Guess what?" I asked, only waiting a few seconds for him to look at me and then answered the question myself. "Pony is back!" The costumer looked at me as if though I was mad. Why would a tough looking greaser be talking about ponies, he might have wondered. I know, I know, my baby brother has a weird name, but it is unique and I like it.

I gave the costumer a smile and continued talking to Steve. "He came with Johnny and Dally. They saved some kids from a burning church. Well, Dally didn't, but Pony and Johnny did and now they're back!" I told him expecting him to be happy and smile, but I only saw a tearful and sad Steve that looked away from me. "Steve?" I asked. He was really creeping me out. " I know something's wrong so tell me what it is."

He looked at me and finally gave in. "Evie broke up with me," he said and new tears slid down his face. He wiped them off angrily and whispered, "Damn it!"

I was a little shocked, but I couldn't help thinking that at least now he knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. "It's alright, Steve, she didn't deserve you," I said sympathetically.

"She cheated on me, Soda," Steve said angrily. "She cheated on me and forgot that I even existed."

"So did Sandy," I whispered. His words were opening recent healed wounds of my own. "Tell you what," I told him trying to cheer him up. "Today we will go to the nightly double and pick up some nice, looking broads. It's our turn to forget Sandy and Evie exist. Deal?"

"Deal," Steve said and gave me a grin.

"Ahem," the costumer made his presence known looking a bit awkward. "My car, please," he said.

"Oh, right," I said. I had completely forgotten he was there.

Ponyboy's POV:

Want some advice? Never lose a complete week of school; otherwise you'll end up like Johnny and me. Working hard on a whole pile of homework while a good buddy of yours (in our case: Two-Bit) laughs at his own jokes, has a good time, and distracts you from your work. I also had to help Johnny with his homework for a while. He is not dumb. He's just a bit slow to get things.

"…Another social outcast!" Two yelped finishing his latest joke. I smiled and Johnny joined him in his laughter.

"Two-Bit, we really need to finish this project," Johnny said after he calmed down. "Can you stop joking around so much?"

"My dear Johnnycake," Two-Bit said touching Johnny's shoulder gently, "It is as if you just had asked me to stop living." He started laughing all over again and I sighed but smiled. Two-Bit was a good buddy to have. "Anyways, what is this project you're all so worried about?" Two-bit asked getting interested.

"It's a history report. It was assigned last week and it is due in a few days," I answered him. "By the way, can you take us to the library? We need to check out some books to do it."

"Yuck, the library," Two-Bit said getting up. "Darry says you can go to the movies and you want to go to the library? You spend too much time in there kiddo," he told me as he messed my hair.

"Well, it isn't really an option," Johnny defended me as we walked out the door.

"Of course it is," Two-Bit said. "You two could refuse to do any of your homework and add something else to your bad rep."

"Two-Bit, not all of us want a bad rep," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know. You two are some unique greasers" Two-Bit said matter of factly making Johnny and I smiled.

When we arrived to the library, Two-Bit got a bit distracted from his babysitting duties. "Well, hello there," he said to a group of blond girls. They all giggled and Two-Bit whispered to me, "I ought to come here with you more, Pony."

"We'll catch up with you later, Two-Bit," Johnny said and we entered the library. I hadn't realized how much I really had missed this place. "We have to go to the history section, Pony. Where is it?" he asked me. I knew this place like the palm of my hand.

"Over here," I answered as I guided him into one of the largest sections. The books here were all old and deteriorating.

"Man, I'm afraid of ripping one of this," Johnny said as he picked up one book that could come in handy.

"You just have to be careful with them," I said shrugging.

"Easy for you to say, bookworm," Johnny said and started laughing.

"Shh!" I told him as some people started to stare at us. "Just grab some books and start working on one of those tables. I bet Two-Bit isn't ready to go yet."

Two-Bit's POV:

I walked down the road to my house smiling real big. Soda had found me and told me that he'd be at the movies if I needed anything. After that, I had taken all those girls I met in the library for a drink and now I had five new phone numbers to add to my collection of "Blondie's I'll date at another time." It was all thanks to Ponyboy and Johnny. For being responsible and taking me to the library so that they could work on their project. I would thank them at another time. Perhaps another day when I would have to baby sit them again…

Then my grin turned into a grimace. I was babysitting them and I forgot! If Darry found out he would kill me._ Maybe they went back home, _I thought as I ran towards it. When I arrived the lights were out and it was empty. It was already 8 pm. I ran back to the library and when I arrived I was out of breath. I entered the library for the first time in like 10 years and looked around. Johnny and Pony were nowhere to be found.

_ Yup,_ I thought, _Darry is going to kill me._

Steve's POV:

When we got out of work we left directly to the movies. We saw Two-Bit with a bunch of blonds along the way and Soda told him where we would be. I think he ignored us but I can't be sure. The truth was that I still wasn't feeling that great. Kind of heartbroken really. But I was doing this for Soda. I knew he hated to see me like this and he was ditching his stupid little brother to cheer me up. This is why we were great friends.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Soda asked.

"I don't know…"

"How about _When Love Comes Around, _whoops! Romance!" Soda said hurriedly looking worried at me. I laughed. I really had to. It was really funny. Soda trying to cheer me up and messing up as well. He laughed along with me and relaxed.

Then Two-Bit arrived out of breath and grabbed a hold of Soda. "Soda," he panted. "I lost Ponyboy and Johnny in the library. I went to your house to look for them," he gasped for air and continued, "and I couldn't find them!"

As Two-Bit finished his tale somebody bumped into me. "Hey!" I protested but then I realized that the stranger was a "she" and she dropped her bag and everything in it got out. She dropped to her knees to pick it up and I helped her.

Soda's eyes widened. "What do you mean you couldn't find them?"

"You see, I left with these really beautiful blonds and forgot I was babysitting them," Two-Bit said as I picked up some of the girl's stuff that was rolling around us.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I picked her last thing which was a mirror. As I was about to hand it to her, we locked eyes. She was really pretty and a soc probably. My hearbeat quickened and Evie was out of my mind for those seconds. We stood up at the same time and our eyes were still locked.

"Steve, I need to go find Ponyboy. We can do this tomorrow, ok?" Soda said.

I barely registered he had spoken to me and waved him off. "Sure, Soda whatever you want," and they left me and the beautiful soc. Still with our eyes locked.

Soda's POV:

After looking for Ponyboy and Johnny for about 3 hours, I returned home tired and worried and absolutely mad at Two-Bit. "Darry is so going to kill you," I told him. He whimpered and nodded in response.

We arrived at the house and opened the door. Darry was sitting in the arm chair reading the newspaper. I experienced a dejavu and wondered if this is how Ponyboy felt a few days ago when he was about to face Darry's wrath. But then I remembered that I shouldn't be scared because Two-Bit had lost Pony, not me. If anything, I was only worried about him and Johnny. I wondered if they were ok.

We entered and I told Darry "Wait until Two-Bit tells you what he did to Ponboy and Johnny."

Two-Bit entered after rather nonchalantly which only infuriated me more. Then he saw my scowl and grimaced. "Darry," he said, "have I ever told you how much I love ya?"

"Get to the point!" I told him, exasperated.

"Darry, I'm sorry, but I'm not a good babysitter. I lost Pony and Johnny at the library."

"What do you mean you lost them?" Darry asked giving Two-Bit a funny look. Then Ponyboy and Johnny walked out from the kitchen and looked at Two-Bit.

"Actually, correcting you Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, "you're a horrible babysitter."

"Ponyboy!" I yelled. "Pony, you're safe!" I said giving him a rib cracking hug.

"Ouch, Soda!" he protested pushing me away. A similar scene was unfolding between Johnny and Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, you are never taking care of Ponyboy again" Darry scolded Two-Bit, but I could tell he was hiding a smile.

"I don't need somebody to take care of me Darry," Ponyboy said blushing.

Then we all started laughing and my worry disappeared. Ponyboy was back and after worrying again for his safety, I could see him smiling his beautiful smile. _Nobody is going to hurt him again, _I thought._ He has the whole gang to protect him. Darry, Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, Steve and me. _Even if Steve isn't very close to him, he would protect Pony. Right? I should have known better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey, dear readers! Sorry I took so long to update. It has been a busy week. And in case some of you are wondering, why would Steve getting a new and better girlfriend be a mistake? Shouldn't he be thankful to Ponyboy instead of wanting revenge? Well, if you want to know…keep reading! And if you have not been wondering this… keep reading anyways! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders. Only S.E Hinton does.

* * *

Dally's POV:

I got outside of Buck Merrill's place with a beer in my hand and a cigarette in the other. I wasn't drunk. I had just arrived, but I felt like having a bit of fresh air. I hadn't seen my gang in two days because some stupid guys from the Shepard gang got into trouble and I got hauled in by the fuzz. I had nothing to do with it, but they know me well, and I get hauled in by anything that happens with our gang or theirs. So I decided to lie low for a couple of days in case the cops wanted to talk to me again. I can't stand them. They bring me back memories from New York.

I strolled down the street and stopped at the movie house because something caught my eye. Were my eyes failing me or was that a greaser kissing with a soc? When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that it was really happening. _Well that isn't something you see every day, _I thought and grinned. _Hey! That guy looks just like Steve! With the same haircut and everything…_ Then I put two and two together and my grin turned into a frown. I guess I was a little drunk because my mind wasn't working that fast.

I saw some other Socs looking their way and throwing hateful looks at Steve. Not that he noticed. I turned around and took a long gulp of beer. Didn't Steve realize the trouble he was getting into? He wasn't only hurting himself. He might as well have been hurting our whole gang.

Like that time I had tried to pick up Cherry-what's-her-name? And how did that end up? It ended up with Pony and Johnny becoming friends with that girl and then Johnny killing that soc. All because I had tried to pick her up. At least they had both been acquitted from all their charges. But what if something worse had happened? What if Johnny or Pony had been killed saving those kids from that burning church because they had had to escape? I shivered at the thought. I loved Johnny. He was that only one that I really, really cared about. He was like my kid brother. But I was already getting attached to Ponyboy. He was a great kid. If any of them had been killed I don't know what I would have done. Probably kill myself or something…

When I got back to Buck's party I made up my mind. I was going to talk to Steve. He couldn't be risking himself so much just for a pretty girl. That git. If anything happened to one of the gang, things wouldn't get so pretty between us.

Soda's POV:

When I woke up in the morning, I could already hear Ponyboy taking a bath. I then realized that I had not spent much time with my kid brother since he got back. Sure, he had been really busy, but still I had barely seen him at dinner and breakfast. Even Two-Bit had seen him much more which wasn't fair considering what a bad babysitter he was.

Then Ponyboy came running into the room with a towel around his waist. "Have you seen my project?" he asked worriedly. "I think I left it on the table last night but I fell asleep doing it and I don't really remember." He dressed hurriedly and left the room. I hadn't even left the bed when I heard him sign with relief and unzipping his backpack and putting his project safe.

"If something happens to that project I don't know what I'll do to myself."

"Nothing. You'll just do it again," I answered rather sleepily.

"Yeah but still, it is one of the longest projects I have done and it is due in four days. Not mentioning the fact that I'm still not finished."

"Soda get up!" I heard Darry yell from the living room. "You'll be late to work."

"Work can wait," I muttered putting my head below my pillow.

"No it can't," Darry said throwing a cup of water on my head.

I gasped for air and asked, "What was that for?!"

"To wake you up, sleeping beauty." Then Ponyboy fell to the floor from laughing so hard and I threw my pillow and stuck out my tounge to Darry which only made Pony laugh harder.

"Do you want more water thrown at your head?" Darry asked me.

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'm up, see?"

"Get ready. You have 10 minutes," he told me and I scowled at him.

"Bye!" Ponyboy called from the door on his way to school and I decided that I should spend more time with him.

Steve's POV:

_So this is how it feels to be day dreaming all the time, _I thought as I filled a car with gas. I had been day dreaming about my date last night since I woke up. It had been one of my best dates ever. My date's name was Mayra and I had found out that she actually was a soc.

We also had many things in common. She had also broken up with her boyfriend and she told me all about that guy. She said he was annoying and a pain in the butt. She thought that he was a stalker due to the fact that he always knew where she was when they were dating. Always. I think his name was James, but I don't really remember. We had also agreed on seeing each other again.

"Hey, Steve," Soda arrived slapping my back and making me spill gas all over my front.

"Damn, Soda!"

"I'm sorry!" he said hiding a smile. "What's wrong with you today? You seem so distracted."

_Nothing's wrong,_ I thought. _I'm just thinking about Mayra. _Then I smiled remembering last night which had involved a lot of kissing.

"Fine, don't tell me then," Soda said looking at me kind of funny. "Hey, and about last night, I'm sorry buddy. It was Two-Bit's fault. He lost Ponyboy and Johnny and I thought something bad had happened to them."

"He lost them?" I asked thinking that Ponyboy and Johnny were old enough to take care of themselves.

"Yeah, he told us. Don't you remember?" Soda asked me.

"Umm… No," I said hesitating. "Are we going out to the movies today, then?" I asked him avoiding the topic of last night. I didn't want Soda to know anything about Mayra. Not just yet.

"Oh," it was his turn to hesitate now. "Well, I was thinking this morning that since Ponyboy just came back I should spend more time with him. Don't you think?" he asked looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. He is your brother and he just came back. You should spend more time with him. I don't mind. We can go to the movies or anywhere else at another time."

"Thanks, buddy," Soda said looking relieved. But he didn't know what I was really thinking. That kid was still taking my best friend away from me. So he finally did one good thing in making Evie break up with me and helping me start dating Mayra. So what? That is one good thing he has done out of a million bad things.

Today I would call Mayra and arrange another date with her. Let Ponyboy have fun with Soda today. I would think of a way to revenge myself from Ponyboy and Soda wouldn't even find out.

Dally's POV:

I waited for Soda and Steve to get out of work before talking to Steve. I did not want the gang to find out about this. This was just between Steve and me. At least for now. I saw Soda leave and wave good bye to Steve. Then Steve left the other way and I trotted to catch up with him.

"Steve," I said. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, hi, Dally," Steve answered. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"About your date last night," I said lighting up a cigarette.

"Ho-how d-do you know?" he stammered.

"Well, I was walking down the road by the movie house and you weren't exactly kissing in private." Steve blushed and I laughed at him which made him scowl. "Anyways, I'll get to the point, Steve. I'd be happy for you. I really would be, if you weren't putting yourself into so much danger."

"What are you talking about, Dally," he stopped walking and faced me.

"The socs around you and your girlfriend weren't happy with a greaser and a pretty and probably popular soc being together. And what would you have done if Evie had seen you?"

When I said this he started walking ahead of me and said, "Nothing. I broke up with her."

"Oh, now that I did not know," I said completely unconcerned. "But I still think that you shouldn't be dating that soc."

"Why, Dally?" he said impatiently.

"Because you might get hurt!" I said stepping in front of him. "Or anybody else from the gang in fact if the socs see us around you."

"Why would they do that?"

"Steve," I said looking at him incredulously. "You're acting as if though you had never been a greaser or lived in Tulsa your whole life. They would do that because they would want to teach you a lesson. Something like pick up your own kind or don't mess with us or something like that."

Steve just laughed at me and kept walking. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going on a date with my new girlfriend," he told me over his shoulder.

I turned away from him, disgusted. "Do whatever you want. But when something happens to you or any of us, you'll remember this talk we had," and I started walking the opposite way from him. I didn't even notice when Steve turned around and looked at me worriedly.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I promise there will be some more drama and action in the next chapter. And if you are reading this, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi, dear readers. Thanks to all my reviewers! You make my day. Anyways, here is my fourth chapter to all of you who are as eager as I am with this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders!

* * *

Soda's POV:

Yesterday had been a great day for me. I spent some quality time with my little brother which I had not done in a long time. Even before he had got himself into trouble with those socs. He told me all about his week at school. The poor kid. He had much more work than he could actually manage. Not mentioning that hard project he was working on. He didn't even stop working on it while we talked! He told me it was due in two days but that he was about to finish. I even baked my specialty: green pancakes! Then Darry came home and we all watched a movie together. It was just like when mom and dad were alive except without them, of course.

I was really thankful with Steve. He had not gotten mad when I told him I was staying with Pony. I think he is actually starting to care for him. I was just happy to be with my two brothers without having to see them fighting. I also thought that I should spend more time with Pony. He seemed really happy last night. And if he is happy, I am happy. But today I had promised Steve that I would go out with him. He told me that there was somebody that he really wanted me to meet. I was wondering who it was.

Then I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the clock. It was two pm. I promised to meet Steve at seven. But then I thought of something. I left my room and went to the living room. I found Ponyboy sitting on the desk doing his homework. I sat across from him. "Pony?" I asked.

He looked up from his work but I could tell he was lost in thought. "Yeah, Soda?"

"Would you like to come with Steve and me to the movies tonight?"

"Um," he looked hesitant at first. I think it was because of his project, but he was about to be done anyways. "Sure, Soda, I'll go," he finally gave in. I smiled and got up.

"Ok then. We'll leave at seven. If Darry asks anything tell him that I left to do some errands. To go get my paycheck, go to the grocery and other stuff. Ok?"

"Ok," Ponyboy answered going back to work. "See ya."

I also had to go see Steve and tell him about the change of plans. I got to his house and knocked on the door. His mom answered and told me Steve was working in the garage. I thanked her and went to the garage. Steve's mom was pretty good with him. It was his dad that drove him nuts.

"Steve?" I called when I saw nobody inside. Then he got out beneath the car and looked at me.

"Soda? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to tell you that I was thinking on taking Ponyboy with us today," I told him as he got up from the floor and cleaned his hands with a rag.

The he looked at me and asked, "Why?" I could tell he wasn't excited but I didn't really care.

"Because he has been working all week and he deserves to take a break," I answered as if though it was obvious.

"And have you asked him if he can go?"

"Yeah, he said he would come."

Then Steve looked at me fixedly, sighed and said, "Ok."

"Great," I said coolly. "Then we'll see you at seven."

"Bye, Soda," Steve said getting back under the car and I left without further conversation. I hated it when Steve treated Ponyboy that way.

Steve's POV:

"Dumb kid," I muttered under my breath as I got out from the car again. Now it was going to be so uncomfortable introducing Mayra to Soda with Ponyboy there. I hoped that he would stick his nose into a book like he did most of the time.

If only there was something I could do about it. I could already imagine how it would be like with Ponyboy there. _"Hi, Mayra. This is my best friend I have talked to you about and his stupid, fourteen year old brother." Then Soda would say hi and something funny, Ponyboy would be too shy to say anything else than hi and there would be an awkward silence. _

I wished that I could do something so that the kid could stay and leave Soda, Mayra, and me alone. Then an idea occurred to me. Maybe there was something I could do about it.

I left my garage and walked towards Soda's house. I hoped Darry wasn't home or that Johnny hadn't decided to pay Ponyboy a visit and work with him on homework or something. I walked quickly, thinking about what I would do to him so that he could stay. Hadn't Soda said he had been busy all week doing homework?

Then I arrived at the house and stepped outside the door. I opened it and looked around. I saw Ponyboy reading a book on the couch. He looked up when I entered and stared at me confusedly. I smiled mischievously. He seemed to be completely alone. Perfect.

Ponyboy's POV:

I stretched my arms and smiled real big. I had finally finished my project! Soda had just left and Darry was at the gym. It was a regular weekend morning, but now I was all alone and I had just finished the most tedious project I had ever done.

I got up and grabbed a book and a cup of chocolate milk. I sat down on the couch, read, and relaxed for the first time in the whole week. I thought about tonight. I had not really wanted to go with Soda because he was going with Steve, but he just looked so excited about it that I had to agree. Ten minutes had barely gone by when I heard Soda come back. I looked up from my book and saw that it wasn't Soda, but Steve who was at the door.

I looked at him confusedly. Was he looking for Soda? Then he grinned mischievously and I got even more confused. "If you're looking for Soda he left to the grocery store and Darry is at the gym," I told him expecting to see him turn around and leave. But he didn't.

"I didn't come to see Soda or Darry," he said. "I came to see you." I looked at him bewildered and waited for him to continue. "Soda told me you are coming with us tonight," he said as he walked into the living room and sat infront of me.

_Oh man, _I thought, _here it comes. _I knew Steve would not like me going with them. I had gone with him and Soda to many places and I knew how much it bugged him. I knew that someday he would tell me how annoying I was or something, but I wasn't exactly aching for it to happen. "Yeah, Soda invited me," I replied putting my book on the table along with my just completed project.

"Well, it would be a shame for him if you weren't able to come, wouldn't it be?" he said and I gave him an inquisitive look. Where was he going with this? "But sometimes things just happen that don't let us do what we want," he told me and got up to leave.

I was more confused than ever. I really was. But I said, "I never said I wanted to go with _you." _

"Don't worry," Steve said sympathetically. "You won't have to," then he spilled my cup of chocolate milk on the table. I picked up my book before anything happened to it, but my project wasn't so lucky.

"Oh no!" I whispered worriedly, picking up my just finished and now ruined project.

"Enjoy redoing it," Steve said as he left and I just stared angrily after him. I had never hated Steve more.

Soda's POV:

I arrived at my house just on time to meet Steve. I saw Ponyboy infront of the trash can. "What are you doing, Pony?" I asked.

He threw something away as he heard my voice and turned around surprised. "Oh, hi, Soda," he replied.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, umm, Soda, about going out with you tonight," he said worriedly, "I can't come. I forgot to do a part of my project and I'll stay doing it right now."

"Really? You forgot to do something?" I asked incredulously. It was Ponyboy we were talking about, for crying out loud. "It is due in two days and you haven't finished?" he winced when I asked this and then nodded.

"I'm sorry, Soda," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, Pony," I said hiding the disappointment in my voice. "I gotta go right now though, so I'll see you when I come back."

"Bye, Soda," he called out miserably. I guess he had really wanted to go.

I met Steve at the nightly double and he took me inside. He presented me to a very pretty girl. "Soda, this is Mayra," he told me smiling. "She is my girlfriend."

Now that came as a shock to me. "Hi, Mayra. Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Hi," she said, "Steve has told me many great things about you and his other friends."

Then we left to see a movie and it was really uncomfortable being around them. I felt sort of left out and as if though I was and intruder on their date or something. It also seemed weird to me that Steve had not noticed Ponyboy's absence. Perhaps he was too distracted with Mayra there. So when the movie finished we went outside and I said goodbye. Once I left them, they started kissing. I smiled. At least Steve was not suffering about Evie now.

When I got home, I saw Ponyboy asleep over his project. Had he really forgotten to do something that was that long? I guessed Darry was already asleep. "Hey, Pony. Wake up," I said shaking his shoulder.

He gasped as he woke up, but then he saw me and relaxed, but not before he put his project beneath a book. It seemed as if though he was hiding something from me, but I shook the thought away and told him to go to bed. He left without opposing and I went right after him. I was also tired.

James's POV:

I couldn't tear my eyes away from my ex-girlfriend kissing another guy. That made me jealous and angry. She was mine and nobody else's. But what made me angry the most was that she was dating a stupid greaser. She was dating a greaser when she could have a super handsome soc like me!

"Girls are weird, man," my buddies comforted me as I watched her kissing him. "She can have you and she is dating that piece of trash."

"I know," I said resentfully. "But it is time for this greaser to know as well."

My buddies had evil smiles on their faces as I turned to look at them. "We'll teach that piece of trash to pick up his own kind and not to mess with us."

* * *

**A/N: **So? What do you think? Tell me all about it. I know I promised a bit of action for this chapter but that will come on the next chapter. I promise! But now, it is time for you to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, everybody who is nice enough to be reading my story! I hoped you have liked my story so far. Well, anyways here is the chapter which in my opinion is full of action like I promised. It is also the longest chapter I have done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Johnny's POV:

It was a little early in the morning when I decided to go and visit Ponyboy. My parents were fighting and I was sick of it. Besides, I had just finished my project and I was going to ask Ponyboy if he had already done his. When I was getting closer to his house, I saw him already leaving. I wondered where he was going to.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled so that I could catch up with him. He turned around and waited. "Hey, Pony. Did you finish your project?"

"Yes," he told me a bit grumpily.

"Ok," I said confused. "And where are you going then?"

"To the library to redo my project."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't you say you had already finished?"

"Well, I did finish," he told me patiently. "I finished yesterday, but then Steve came along and ruined it."

"Steve ruined your project?!" I asked surprised. "Why would he do that?" I knew that Pony and Steve didn't get along. But I didn't expect Steve to do something like that to Pony.

"Because," Ponyboy explained, "Soda invited me to go with him and Steve to the movies. Steve did not want me to come and spilled chocolate milk on my project so that I could stay busy doing it."

"And Soda still went out with him after what he did to you?" I asked incredulously. Soda would never let anyone mess with Ponyboy. Not even Steve.

"Well, you see," Ponyboy said slowly, "I didn't tell Soda about it."

"What?!" I asked. "Why?"

"Because," Ponyboy sounded exasperated, "I didn't want Soda to get mad at Steve and fight with him just because of me. Then the whole gang would have gotten mad at Steve and it would have been awful."

"Well, you got one thing right," I said. "The whole gang would have gotten mad at him. I'm mad at Steve myself! He shouldn't have done that Pony, and you shouldn't have kept your trap shut either. Can't you use your head?" I asked him angrily.

He stared at the ground miserably. "You're starting to sound like Darry, Johnny. Please don't be mad at me. That is exactly why I didn't tell anybody. I didn't want anybody to be angry."

That took me aback. "Oh, sorry, Pony. I didn't mean to sound like Darry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." That was the truth. He was my best buddy and I didn't want anything bad happening to him.

Pony looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Johnny."

"Well I'll help you finish your project," I told him going back to business. "At least now we know what you have to put in it and we might as well finish today."

"Ok," said Ponyboy relieved that I had dropped the topic of Steve. Then we got to the library and started working right away.

Ponyboy's POV:

We had spent the whole morning and a great part of the afternoon working on my project. Then at four pm, we finally finished and we were ready to go home.

"Please don't tell Soda anything," I begged Johnny.

He sighed but gave in, "Ok, Ponyboy. But I still think that _you _should tell him."

I thought about it, but I finally released the idea. I couldn't tell Soda anything about it. Besides, how much trouble would it really cost not to tell him? Much less in my opinion.

As we descended the stairs in front of the library we saw some four socs discussing something. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard them saying, "So what's this greaser's name?"

"It's Steve," I heard say and I stopped short. Were they talking about our Steve? And if they were, why were they talking about him? Johnny had kept walking and when he noticed that I hadn't followed him, he came back.

"What's wrong, Pony," he whispered. I guess he didn't want to be noticed by the socs. But he hadn't heard their conversation. I was listening intently to what they were saying and when they continued talking, Johnny started listening too.

"But what are we going to do to him, James?" I heard another guy with a semi-Beatle haircut ask the guy that had said Steve's name. 

"We're going to jump him," James said smiling.

"He's the tall guy with the hair combed back in complicated swirls, right?" the same guy asked.

"Yup, that's Steve," James said. Johnny's eyes widened. So they _were_ talking about our Steve. "This guy cannot be dating my ex-girlfriend and we will make sure he knows this," he told his friends seriously. And now we knew why they were talking about Steve.

"How did you find out his name?" another guy asked.

"I have my ways, Leo," James said mysteriously. To me, this guy James seemed like a stalker, and Steve was obviously in big trouble. "Now hurry and get into the car. We have some business to finish," James commanded his buddies.

I had to do something before they left. They probably already knew where Steve was and I wasn't going to let them hurt him.

"Hey, madras!" I yelled to call their attention. They looked at me and laughed.

Johnny looked at me as if I was mad. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm not letting them hurt Steve," I whispered back.

"Hey look, guys," James said loud enough for us to hear. "It looks like we have some new friends."

"Johnny you have to go," I whispered urgently.

"What? No!" he opposed.

"Do you want to play, new friends?" James asked in a fake friendly way.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you like they did before," I told him seriously.

"But, Ponyboy-" he pleaded.

"Go after them," James said coldly. Then the other three socs started running towards us.

"Johnny go!" I yelled. Then he grabbed my bag, looked at me for one last time and ran away. I ran to the right. Away from both Johnny and the socs and hoped that they would go after me and let Johnny escape. After all, it had been me who had called them.

Johnny's POV:

I ran away as hard as I could. I had taken Ponyboy's bag because his project was there and he'd die if something happened to it again. I heard Ponyboy running the other way and I wished desperately that they would go after me rather than him. But my wish did not become true.

"Leave the black haired kid," I heard the guy named James tell his friends. "Go for the other one and leave him to me. It seems like we'll teach two greasers a lesson today."

This only made me run faster. I had to get to the gang and ask for help. I wasn't about to save Ponyboy from four socs on my own. I couldn't believe that Ponyboy had just risked his life for Steve. The only thought on my mind was to get to the gang before the socs did anything to Ponyboy.

The only place where I could think of to look for them was at the Curtis house. Luckily, I found them here. They were messing around without the smallest idea that Ponyboy was about to be beat to death.

"Darry!" I called out of breath as I opened the door.

"Johnny?" he looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Ponyboy," I managed as I gasped for air. Then I saw Darry's worry increase.

"What happened to Ponyboy?" Darry asked me roughly grabbing me by the shoulders. He was always rough without meaning to.

"Darry, let the kid breathe," Dally said coming to my aid. "What's wrong with Pony, Johnnycake?"

"Some socs were planning on jumping you, Steve," I said looking at Steve. He only looked confused.

"How do you know this, Johnny?" Darry asked.

"We heard them talking when we went to the library," I said quickly trying to get all the story out fast so that we could go help Pony. Didn't they know we were losing time? But of course, I hadn't told them that Pony was in trouble yet.

"And why were you in the library?" Soda asked. "I thought that you were done with your projects."

"We are now," I said coldly looking at Steve. He looked ashamed because he already knew what was coming. "Steve ruined Pony's project so that he wouldn't go with you yesterday, Soda."

"What?" Soda said rounding up on Steve.

"But why were they planning on jumping Steve? This makes no sense," Two-Bit commented.

"A soc named James and his friends were planning on jumping Steve because of his new girlfriend or something. But that's not all," I said hurriedly. "Pony tried to distract them so that they wouldn't hurt Steve and they turned their attention to him. They're going to jump him now."

I saw Steve's and Soda's eyes widen. "What?!" Steve asked surprised. He probably hadn't expected this. But then Dally's eyes hardened and he turned around and grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt.

"I told you one of us would get hurt if you dated that soc!" he yelled at Steve. "If anything happens to Ponyboy-"

"Guys!" I cut him out. "Pony is in trouble and we're losing time, remember?" I asked urging them out of the house. Darry, Two-Bit and Dally were already running out but Soda and Steve were talking.

"Soda-" Steve said shamefully.

"Nothing better happen to Ponyboy, you hear me," Soda didn't let him finish. "If you hadn't touched his project this wouldn't be happening."

I pretended I hadn't heard anything and started running out of the house. What Ponyboy had been avoiding had just occurred. Steve and Soda were fighting.

In seconds, Soda and Steve had joined me. Soda had a determined look on his face, but Steve looked angry. He couldn't be angry at Ponyboy. He had just saved his life! I hoped that he was mad at himself and had some remorse.

But more than anything, I hoped that Pony was alright.

Ponyboy's POV:

James had just told his friends to go after me instead of Johnny. Some part of me was relieved about that, but I was still scared about myself. I kept running as hard as I could but after some moments, the socs started catching up with me.

Then one of them grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the stomach. That left me out of breath, but I kicked him in his privates and kept running. James had joined the race but I didn't notice until his car stopped right in front of me and he got out.

The persecution had taken us to a small park with a few games but mostly covered in grass. I tried turning around but the three other socs were just a few feet away from me. I ran across the games and tried with all my might to get as far away from them as I could, but I was already out of breath and I was slowing down.

I tripped on something and fell. As I was trying to get up one soc kicked me on my stomach again. Then they all caught up and started kicking me. I wasn't going to yell or let them hear the pain they were causing me. I was determined on it. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"Doesn't it hurt greaser?" James asked and they all stopped. I didn't answer. I was breathing hard and I just looked at him. I was sweating and in more pain than I could ever remember feeling but I just kept listening to him. Maybe if I just let him keep talking they would hurt me so much. "I'll tell you what else hurts. Losing someone you love," he continued. "That's what happened to me, greaser. Someone like you took my girlfriend away from me. I am teaching that greaser a lesson and I am also teaching you one. Am I not, Ron?" he asked his buddy looking up from me and I took my chance. I grabbed Ron's ankle and pulled him down. He fell to the ground with a thud and I got up and started running.

I had only gotten a few feet away from them when James tackled me and we both fell. I groaned involuntarily and then James pinned me to the ground with his knees on arms. All his weight on top of my soar body cause even more pain and made me wince.

"You are not escaping this one, greaser. Want to know what the lesson is? Then we can move on and be done with this faster. You don't mess with my time, greaser. Learn it. Now to the fun part," he said and then grinned maliciously. He got out his switch blade and let me look at it for some time. It was as big as Two-Bit's and he was about to use it on me. "Want a haircut?," he asked. "I'll do you a favor and cut all that greasy hair out but I will enjoy myself while I'm doing it." I felt a dejavu and remembered that something like this had happened a few weeks before. But at that time, I had asked for help and the gang rescued me. Now I was alone with a psycho and his blade.

He ran the knife all over my face mockingly without cutting me. He was enjoying the moment, but these were some of the longest seconds of my life. He then aimed at my arm and stabbed it. He cut my arm from my shoulder and all the way to my elbow opening a huge wound on my right arm. I yelped in pain. I couldn't help it. Even if I had tried to avoid it I wouldn't have been able to. I felt my hot and sticky blood run all over my arm and hoped wildly that somebody would stop him.

I fought to get him off me, but he was too heavy. "Now, how would you look with two arms severally wounded?" he asked thoughtfully. He then looked at me and said, "It will be my work of art."

He was about to do the same thing to my left arm, but as he raised his arm to do it; another, more powerful hand caught his and threw him off me. Darry had come to rescue me and he was punching James as hard as he could. I had been in so much pain that I had not heard the pounding of feet from my gang as they had come to rescue me.

"Darry," I croaked and he suddenly remembered I was there, he let go of James and let him run away.

"Pony," he said and lifted me up to a sitting position. But as he did this I started feeling dizzy. I was losing a lot of blood. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and then he saw my arm. He went very pale right away. He said something to me, but I didn't really hear him. Things were running in and out of focus.

"Ponyboy, stay with me!" he said slapping my face gently. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him.

"Ponyboy!" Soda yelled and ran towards me. They had beat James's friends and they were now coming to see how I was. He fell to his knees and looked at my arm. He went as pale as Darry, if not more.

"Is the kid alright?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny was looking at my arm wide eyed.

"We need to get to the hospital," Darry said getting up and lifting Soda who was still in a state of shock. Darry started discussing things with the rest of the gang when Steve got closer to me.

"Thanks to you, now Soda is very mad at me," he whispered to me angrily. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had just been beaten for him!

"I just saved your guts," I whispered back scowling.

"I don't need you, Ponyboy. And nor does this gang," he said full of contempt. Then he grabbed my arm and squeezed it as hard as he could.

The pain was blinding and I yelled. I had lost too much blood already and the squeeze my arm got made me lose more.

As I passed out the last thing I saw was Soda punching Steve in the face.

* * *

**A/N: **So here it is! Review and tell me what you think.

PS: isn't Steve mean?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi, readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you don't hate me, but I've got even worse news for you. Exams are coming up. Eeek! That means I won't have so much time to update. But I promise that I'll still try my best and I hope you can be patient with me. Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders!

* * *

Johnny's POV:

"Soda, no!" I yelled as he punched Steve. I felt horrible. This was my entire fault. Ponyboy was severely hurt, Soda had lost his best friend, and this gang was disintegrating. Pony was right. They should have never known anything. _I_ had separated Steve and Soda and _I _had left Ponyboy alone with those socs. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!" Soda yelled at Steve as he got as close as he could get to Steve. Steve did not take a step back. Their faces were barely some inches apart.

"What's wrong with _you?!" _Steve yelled right back at him.

"You just let Ponyboy pass out!" Soda continued yelling pointing at Ponyboy. Nobody in the gang did anything. We were all shocked. This was something we never saw coming. Nobody but Ponyboy had.

"Oh, he was going to faint anyways!" Steve snapped at Soda looking completely unconcerned about what he had just done.

"This is all your stupid girlfriend's fault!" Soda said looking at Steve with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't bring Mayra into this," Steve said angrily. "And she's not stupid. Your brother is!" Then Soda punched Steve again and Steve answered back which, naturally, made them start fighting.

Then we all got out of our trance and Darry and Two-Bit grabbed a hold of Soda while Dally and I held Steve back. However, this did not stop them from insulting each other.

"Guys remember Ponyboy!" I yelled above them and that made them stop.

"Soda, we need to get Pony to the hospital," Darry told Soda and with one last angry look at Steve, Soda took his arm out of Two-Bit's hold roughly and took Ponyboy into his arms.

"I'll go with you," Two-Bit informed them with a voice full of concern. Dally didn't say anything but he followed them anyways. Then it was only Steve and I left.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said barely loud enough for him to hear me as we watched the other guys leave.

"Please, Johnny," he said laughing, "We don't need him."

"Yes, we do," I said before he could continue. "We need him as much as we need Two-Bit's wisecracking, Darry's character, Dally's strength and Soda's understanding. Don't you get it, Steve?" I asked looking at him. "He has gone through much more than a kid his age ought to. His parents died and Soda and Darry are all he has left. He needs them."

I waited for him to answer but he only looked at me. "Yeah, alright, Johnny he needs them, but so does the gang. And we don't go around pushing Soda and Darry away from him like he has pushed them away from me."

I just stared at him. What was wrong with Steve? "He hasn't pushed them away from you, Steve. Youhave pushed them away yourself. And he didn't tell Soda anything about what you did to him. _I_ did in case you didn't notice. Ponyboy didn't want Soda to get mad at you and he distracted the socs so that they wouldn't hurt you," I said with finality. I could also see that what I had told Steve had made him start thinking.

Then I started walking away, but before I left I said, "Oh, and this gang also needs _you_, Steve. But we need the Steve that we met at grade school. Not the one that you have suddenly become." That got to him. I saw shame, guilt and sadness in his eyes.

Then I started walking towards the hospital as the night started to fall. I had to know if my buddy was alright.

Ponyboy's POV:

I woke up when the sunlight hit my closed eyes. I was very tired and sleepy, but I knew that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. But when I opened my eyes, I was not in my bed back at home. My eyes widened. Was I in a hospital room?

I tried to get up from my bed, but when I put some weight on my arms, I felt pain shoot through my right one. I gasped from the pain and looked at it. It had a huge cut and some stitches had been made onto it. A part of the memory of the day before came to me. I had a flashback of James stabbing my arm. That sent a chill running through my spine.

I couldn't stand being alone for another second. I started having several flashbacks of every single wound those socs had made on me yesterday. I got out of bed without using my right arm and I was already at the door when it was opened and I bumped right into Soda. I fell back and I instinctively placed both of my arms behind me to support my fall. Then I felt the same pain I had felt on my right arm when I had tried to get out of bed for the first time but ten times worse. I screamed in pain, but stopped myself suddenly when I saw Soda's expression and conformed myself with wincing.

"Pony!" Soda came rushing to my side with Darry and the rest of the gang right behind him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you to be out of bed. Is your arm ok?" he asked worriedly grabbing it and inspecting it roughly. I held my breath and pressed my lips together. He had no idea the pain he was causing me. He was clearly nervous. "I'm sorry!" he said again when he saw me and let go of my arm quickly.

"It's alright, Soda," I said putting my arm behind my back and out of his reach just as a precaution. He noticed and looked at me apologetically.

"You should go back to bed, Ponyboy," Darry said pushing Soda aside.

"How are you feeling?" Two-Bit asked me as he grabbed a chair and placed it beside my bed.

"A little confused," I confessed. I barely remembered some events of the day before. The beating I got from the socs specifically. "I barely remember some stuff," I told to no one in particular. "Some socs were planning on jumping Steve. Is he alright?" I asked to the room at large as I noticed that he wasn't here.

Then the room got very quiet and everybody just looked at each other. "Who cares about Steve?" Soda said coldly breaking the silence.

I was confused. What had happened between them while I was unconscious? "You do," I stated. "He is your buddy-"

"He is not," Soda said without letting me finish and without explaining. He turned his back to me and walked to the window.

I looked at the rest of the gang for help. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday, Pony?" Darry asked me.

"Yes," I said confidently. "Some socs were going to hurt Steve so I distracted them and James did this to me," I said showing Darry my arm, making him flinch. "But then you guys came before he did anything else to me and then Steve..." I stopped as all the memory came back to me. Then I looked at Soda. No wonder he was mad.

"Then Steve made sure you lost a lot of blood," Dally finished for me.

I looked sadly down at my hands and started fidgeting with the ends of my blanket.

"Well," Two-Bit said, "I'm hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria. Coming Johnnycake? Dally?" he asked.

"Sure," Johnny shrugged his shoulders and Dally followed.

When they left I said, "This is why I didn't tell you about Steve ruining my project." Soda turned his gaze to me. "I didn't want you guys getting mad at Steve."

Soda and Darry exchanged a confused look when I said this.

"Aren't _you_ mad at him?" Soda asked me unable to believe it.

"Not really," I said. Soda looked like he had just been slapped in the face, but Darry didn't look so surprised. "We're a gang and we're supposed to be buddies even if we fight sometimes," I told Soda. I hoped that he would think that I was right. That he shouldn't be mad at Steve and that he should forgive him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if the gang separated and the thought was really worrying me.

Darry cocked an eyebrow at me and Soda frowned and shook his head. "Let's just not talk about that jerk," he said holding his hands up. "I'm going to get the nurse to tell her you woke up," Soda said as he exited the room. I sighed in disappointment. He was still mad.

When he left, I turned to Darry and asked preoccupied, "What will happen to the gang, Darry?"

He kissed the top of my head, hugged me and said, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Steve's POV:

I felt horrible as I entered the hospital. I felt ashamed about what I had done. How could I have been so blind? Ponyboy wasn't my enemy or anything of the sort. He was only trying to be my buddy. He wasn't pushing the people I loved away from me. He was only trying to help. He was only trying to be my buddy. And how had I payed him? I had made his injury worse.

I walked across the hole. Every glance people gave me felt like an accusatory look. I guess this was a second effect of feeling so guilty.

I had to apologize to Ponyboy. I did not deserve his forgiveness. I didn't expect his forgiveness. I only expected his hatred and I deserved it.

I asked where Ponyboy's room was and went directly to it. What I did not expect was to see the whole gang in front of his room. They all looked at me. My heart started racing and I looked down at my shoes embarrassed. Of course they would be here. Where else would they be when Ponyboy was probably dying thanks to me?

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked me angrily.

"I came to apologize," I said slowly without looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah right," Soda said mockingly. The whole gang didn't believe me. Nobody but Johnny I guess. He was staring at me intently. Did he understand that I was terribly sorry? That I would rather be in that room myself instead of Ponyboy?

"I believe you," Johnny said suddenly interrupting the cold laughs the gang was giving me. I looked at him thankfully.

"Really?" Soda asked baffled. "But, Johnny, he almost killed Ponyboy," Soda said as if though Johnny was wrong in not hating me. "He almost killed your best buddy."

"I believe him anyways," Johnny told Soda looking at him straight in the eye.

"Alright," Soda said exasperatedly, "Let's say he's telling the truth. Why would he change his mind all of a sudden?" he asked expecting to prove his point.

"Because somebody made me reason," I said looking at Johnny and he smiled.

"Well, if you're really sorry-" Two-Bit started

"No!" Soda yelled. "We can't forgive this git." Actually that really hurt, but I didn't say anything about it because I knew I deserved that and worse.

"But, Soda," Two-Bit said, "if he's really sorry then he deserves a second chance and besides he's your best friend. I don't think you'll last a week being mad at him."

"This is different," Soda said with his eyes blazing.

"It'll take you much more than saying you're sorry for us to forgive you," Darry said referring to himself and Soda.

"I know," I said quickly, "I didn't expect you guys to forgive me. But still I just had to," I said letting the words hang in the air before I really got out what I wanted to say. "And I came specifically here to say that I'm sorry to Ponyboy." Soda's eyes softened for a moment but then they became hard again.

"Really?" he asked me incredulous. "Then let's see what he has to say." I nodded and moved towards the door. Then I looked back before going in. Johnny and Two-Bit looked encouraging, Darry looked indifferent as he had during all this time and I gulped. I wasn't going to let off easy by Dally. Soda and Darry didn't even look at me and I sighed. I guessed that I had really lost my best friend, but I still had to make things right with Pony.

I entered and looked at him. He was smiling as he read a really long book. Then he looked up from his book and when he saw me, he closed it and held it to his chest. He was probably remembering the last time we met like this and so was I.

"I didn't come to ruin your book this time, Ponyboy," I said guiltily.

He laughed softly and let go of his book. He didn't look angry which was a relief. "Then what did you come here for?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I came to apologize," I said just like I had told Soda a few minutes earlier. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, Ponyboy. You didn't deserve it." When he stayed quiet, I continued, "I should have never blamed you for anything and I feel really bad about realizing that until now. I should have been the buddy you were being and I should have never let those socs hurt you or hurt you more myself. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't deserve it, but I would never be able to live with myself if I hadn't because you do deserve my apologizing," I finished and took a deep breath. Then I waited for him to say something. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. It was as if he was seeing right through me. _That's good, _I thought,_ then he'll know I really mean it. _

"I always wondered why you hated me, Steve," Ponyboy said sadly. "I always tried to get out of your way and not do anything stupid so that you guys would't take me for an idiot. And I kept my trap shut so I never understood why," he then looked at me inquisitively.

I stood quiet for a moment. What he said had made me feel even guiltier. Had I really troubled him so much? I thought about what to say. "Because you weren't the idiot, Pony. I was." I saw him surprised. I had never called him Pony before. I barely talked to him at all.

He smiled and looked at me. "So you don't hate me anymore?"

"Hell, no" I said as if though it was obvious.

"Then I forgive you," Ponyboy said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said shrugging already forgetting I ever did anything to him. "Do you have some cigarettes? They are not letting me smoke and since Soda and Darry aren't around…"

"I am not risking your health more than I already did," I told him sternly just like Soda or a big brother would.

"Darn," he whispered. "You know, Darry and Soda won't forgive you that easily. They took it a bit personal."

"I know," I said. "But it's ok. As long as you don't hate me."

"I never did," he told me and went back to his reading with a radiant smile on his face.

I left the room and told the rest of the gang what had happened. Two-Bit and Johnny were happy, Dally indifferent, Darry surprised and Soda incredulous and angry.

Pony's prediction became true. Soda and Darry weren't planning on forgiving me for a long time, but then Darry had never forgiven me about "all brawn and no brain." And according to Two-Bit, I just had to wait a while for Soda to give in. If Pony was ok, then so would be Soda according to him.

And that was just what I would do. Wait. I would wait for half of the gang to forgive me. But I had gained a new buddy today. That's right. I said it. I wouldn't have believed it a few days ago, but I had just called Ponyboy my buddy.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think of the new Steve! Review and give me your opinion on chapter six. I hope you enjoyed.

P.S: sorry if there are spelling mistakes. It's kind of late here and I didn't have time to check.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I'm back! I hope you have liked my story so far and I know that we have all hated Steve at a certain moment in this story and the fact that Pony just forgives his is infuriating. I know, I know. Pony should get revenge but I just wanted to make a happy friendship story. However, if you want, this story can have an alternate ending. Whichever way you want it. You can PM me or just review and tell me if you want this. Ideas on your part are welcomed! But if you just like the story like it is, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Steve's POV:

Ponyboy was finally getting out of the hospital today and the rest of the gang along with him went home. But I told them that there was something that I still had to do.

I walked across the street and came to the DX station. I saw Mayra waiting patiently for me. Then she looked up and smiled at me. I returned it to her. At least it was a feeble attempt at a smile.

She sensed that something was wrong. "Are you alright, Steve?" she asked looking at me worriedly.

I was about to answer. To say that I was fine, but I felt a tight knot in my throat and I just took a deep breath. "Mayra, I- we need to talk," I finally managed to say. She looked at me and waited for me to continue. I couldn't help but remember that I had gone through something similar just a few days ago, but the roles had changed and it was much harder to do what I had to do. It was much harder than I had imagined. "You see, you're a great girl and I really like you but…" I couldn't continue when I saw the look in her eyes. Did she know what was coming? Probably.

"But?" she asked frightened.

"But I am a greaser and you're a soc and-"

"I couldn't care less about that, Steve, and you know it!"

"Neither do I," I told her softly, "But I'm putting my friends in danger by dating you. I can't do that to them." It sounded so awful, even to me. As if though I preferred my friends over her. But she didn't know what really had happened. What Ponyboy had gone through because of her ex boyfriend-.

"James hurt one of your friends, right?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said and looked down at the ground. "I really like you, Mayra, but I can't keep on dating you," I said finally looking at her with tears in my eyes. I looked at her and she was already crying. Tears streamed down her face, and it was killing me. It occurred to me that I never felt the same for anybody else; not even Evie.

"Ok, Steve," she said and looked at me. "I wouldn't want for any of your friends to get hurt because of me. Or even worse, I wouldn't want that jerk to do anything to you," she smiled softly and kissed me softly on the lips. Then she turned around and left without looking at me and wiping the tears off her face. I would have done the same, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear Ponyboy arrive behind me.

"What are you doing?" the sound of his voice made me turn around. That surprised me. Not the fact that he was alone, but that his tone was accusatory.

"I broke up with Mayra," I said. Saying it aloud made me feel horrible.

"Why?" he asked me. I looked at him bewildered. "Look, I know what you think. 'I am putting my friends in danger by doing this' and maybe you are, but I don't care, Steve. I would let the socs cut my arm again if she makes you happy because you are my buddy." I looked at him thankfully and turned around to see if Mayra was still there. She was and when I still looked doubtful, Pony said, "Just because you're a greaser doesn't mean you can't date a soc. Besides, we've been warned about James. We'll take care of him later."

I turned to Ponyboy and hugged him. "Thanks, Ponyboy."

"Ouch! Steve, my arm!"

"Sorry, buddy," I said and then I turned and ran towards Mayra. The _real_ love of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **This is one of the finals chapters of the story which is both sad and happy. The next chapter will be the last. But remember, if you want Pony's revenge on Steve let me know for an alternate ending!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey, dear readers! So this is it. My final chapterL. I guess most of you liked my story just as it was so I'll leave it like that. Anyways, I've enjoyed writing this story almost as much as reading the book and I hope you have also enjoyed it. Thanks for keeping up with me and reading. I love you all and enjoy my final chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders, but I guess that's good because it wouldn't be as great if I did.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ponyboy's POV:

I would never have believed that Soda could possibly stay so long without talking to Steve. They had always been inseparable but after what happened, Soda would barely even look at Steve. I guess that the fact that Steve was still dating Mayra made him even madder at Steve.

When I expressed my worries and guilt to Soda he told me that it wasn't my fault. He told me that Steve was the only one to be blamed for anything and not to worry. I had always thought that talking to Soda would make me feel better. It did not this time. If anything, I only felt worse.

So then I did something that I would never _ever_ have done before. I went and talked to Darry. I told him what Soda had said and what was bugging me. It wasn't only Soda that was mad at Steve. So was Dally and even though Two-Bit had forgiven him, he did not approve of Steve dating Mayra after what had happened. That was extremely weird coming from Two-Bit. He had always been so reckless. The gang was tearing apart and I couldn't help feeling it was my fault.

Darry told me not to worry, just as Soda had and I exploded. "But I can't just not worry, Darry! This has been happening for longer than I expected. What if it doesn't fix? What if they stay mad at each other forever?" I asked miserably.

"Everything will be fine, Pony. You'll see," he said and hugged me.

"You already said that before," I muttered remembering what had happened in the hospital just a few days before.

"And you are being a little too impatient," he said hugging me tighter. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," I said. Surprisingly, I felt better. Perhaps Darry was right.

Darry's prediction became right in a matter of days. I was walking with Johnny back from school one day because Two-Bit had forgotten us due to his blond date. So as we walked a car started following us. I looked at Johnny and I guess we made a silent agreement because we started running. However, that was of no use because the socs caught up with us anyways.

I was tackled from behind turned over. A blade was put on my throat and when I looked up I saw James smiling bigger than ever. "I came to make things even greaser, or should I say Ponyboy." _So he is a stalker,_ I thought without even caring that he had a blade and was about to kill me.

"Leave him alone," yelled Johnny from behind and out of my sight. "It's not him you're after."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," James said without erasing the smile from his face. "But I don't like to be made a fool of and that's exactly what your little friend had done."

He was pulling the blade deeper into my skin and I was trying to pull away but with the hard floor behind me, it was impossible. So I started kicking and doing everything in my power to get him off.

"Hold him!" he yelled to his friends. Somebody took a hold of my legs and my hands. Then James grabbed my throat and was trying to take all my breath out of me.

"Johnny," I barely managed.

My vision was already becoming fuzzy when I heard a strong voice yell, "STOP!" Then James weight and hands got off me and I gasped for air. Johnny was right there beside me.

"Pony, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at Steve punching James to death. James's friends ran and left him to Steve's mercy. "I want you to listen and get this straight," Steve whispered to James furiously. "You leave my friends and Mayra alone, you hear me?!" Steve whispered furiously to James. James nodded with a terrified look on his face. "Any problems you have with me, you come to me and leave them out of this," and with that Steve got off James and let him run off. "Coward," he whispered full of contempt. Then he turned to me and asked, "Are you okay, Pony?"

"Yes, I'm fi-"

"Pony!" Soda yelled as he ran to me. "Pony, are you okay? Did that soc do anything to you?"

"You saw everything?" Johnny asked perplexed.

"No, but Dally came along to the DX station and told me what was happening."

"He saw everything and didn't come to help?" Steve asked angrily.

"He said you had everything under control," he said looking at Steve. When he said this I realized that he wasn't talking in that cold tone he now had reserved for Steve. He was using his old voice. Kind and gentle. He hugged me and stood up to face Steve. "Thanks," he said and Steve just looked at him unbelieving.

Then Soda hugged Steve and I guess that all was forgiven between them. "You know, Pony's my buddy now and I wouldn't let any bastard hurt him," Steve said as we walked home.

"So I've heard," Soda said putting his arm around me and smiling. As we walked home it all felt like it used to and even better because Steve didn't hate me anymore. I knew that everything was going to be okay now. It turned out that the gang was even closer together after that. And even though we had all suffered a lot to get here, I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank everybody who read this story. I can't wait to hear what you think of it. Thanks for reviewing and giving me your opinions on this story. You all made this story better than it would have been without your help. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. ;)


End file.
